


he could, he could

by androidmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Radio, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidmin/pseuds/androidmin
Summary: Kyungsoo’s Saturday night habit is listening to Prince Suho’s radio show. His other habit is fawning over his too handsome classmate.word count: 2.2k





	

◇♕◇

Night time in his room, glowing salt lamp--a gift from his geologist friend Joonmyun, Kyungsoo listens to the radio. It's the university's own station, where each program is run by students. Kyungsoo began to listen to it his last year of high school, and has been listening to it ever since. Except recently, recently he's been hooked.

The radio hour begins, the sound beat is chill, a little jazzy a little old school hip hop, but it automatically skips into a sound bit from the Neon Genesis Evangelion opening theme. Kyungsoo only knows this because the radio DJ for the hour is a student that goes by the alias of Prince Suho. He talked about it the first time Prince Suho started his own program, the pilot show Kyungsoo had caught by chance. Honestly, Kyungsoo almost switched out of the station, fearing the worst of things. 

Except, he was really sucked in by the host's sense of humor--the laughter and eclectic music that was rounded up, and sometimes there were little stories Prince Suho would tell in between the songs, and those were the occasional times the radio hour would be extended to two instead of just one hour. Today is a regular show, it's eleven on a Saturday night, so it won't be that long after the show that Kyungsoo heads to bed, but for now he sits on his floor, a late dinner laid out in front of him. Immediately after the opening, there's a song playing. It's familiar, as most background music tends to be. It's a big band sort of song, Duke Ellington--Prince Suho clarifies. 

"Saturday's usually a good day," Prince Suho is practically crooning, "but I had a rough week. I was sitting on a bench in front of the library today and found myself getting sadder and sadder. But sometimes being sad makes you appreciate being happy, and with that, I found this piano overlaid some rain sounds. What makes it special you may ask?" Prince Suho laughs lightly. 

"A student named Henry Lau recorded it, an impromptu occurrence, so there's no editing. Please enjoy."  
It's a strange show this time around, but Kyungsoo really loves it. Prince Suho signs off with talking about how he wishes everyone a good coming week, and how he'll improve by talking to the person that doodles on their notes more. Kyungsoo enjoys this new side to the DJ, because his comments are never this sentimental. 

 

Kyungsoo is in his last year as a university student studying physical therapy, but somehow he forgot he needed to take another basic lecture. So now he's in Introduction to World Civilizations predating the second world war. 

Which is kind of the worst thing ever when he's a soon to be graduate in a class of incoming freshman. It's also an incredibly boring class with one hundred or so students. The only thing that keeps him sane is his friend, Kim Joonmyun who's a graduate student that likes to sit in on lectures. 

Even if they're boring. 

Kyungsoo met him the year before, and Joonmyun's the weirdest most put together human being he's ever met. Joonmyun is research student working in the geology department, so maybe a topic on ancient civilizations might actually be incredibly relevant. 

Kyungsoo doesn't really know. 

"What are you drawing?" Joonmyun whispers. Their professor is lecturing today on the Nanjing Massacres in China which was brutal, so Kyungsoo is tuning out for the most part, not wanting to look at some of the gruesome slides. 

"A prince," Kyungsoo replies, pen creating swirls around the figure. He's only okay at drawing, but he always likes doodling. "What do you think?"

"It's really cute," Joonmyun grins, "why a prince?"

Kyungsoo leans back into his chair, staring out into the lecture hall full of people, "Probably because I like princes? I listened to Prince Suho this weekend," Kyungsoo finally sighs, "he was talking about being sad."

"You always listen to him," Joonmyun replies, "Are you sad?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "Not particularly."

He isn't lying, but recently Kyungsoo has been noting a lot of changes. He used to have a fairly reliable group of friends, but it's dwindled by a lot. He's also started to feel a lot like he's settling. One of the less serious, but also serious things have to do in relation to his feelings. 

Particularly to the person sitting next to him in this very lecture hall. 

Kyungsoo thinks he has a crush on Joonmyun. When they first met, Kyungsoo had asked Joonmyun if he was into anime--noticing a bulbasaur plushie on his bag, asked to borrow a pen, and then finally--had invited him to lunch. 

He wishes they were closer, but both of them are only ever sometimes available. Joonmyun is always busy with something, and Kyungsoo can’t ever bring himself to ask for more of Joonmyun’s time. Class finishes and they automatically head to lunch together. 

At least in this way, Kyungsoo can be satisfied.

◇♕◇

“Coffee?” Kyungsoo eyes the large cup of black coffee Joonmyun is downing as they sit down in the library. They have an exam coming up, and they’ve found time to meet up to cram. Joonmyun had invited Kyungsoo, which Kyungsoo is trying to not be too, too thrilled about.

They’re just classmates. 

 

Joonmyun is dressed in khaki pants, not the kind that scream ‘conservative and privileged’, but the more modern and casual style with a thin forest green sweater. Kyungsoo realizes how fit Joonmyun is, and it’s awful . He gulps, averting his eyes and screaming at the images that pop up in his head of how Joonmyun’s naked chest must look like.  
“Yeah,” Joonmyun brings him back to the present, “I wanted to stop drinking coffee, but I can’t.”

“Too many late nights?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Something like that,” Joonmyun grins at him, all teeth and eyes crinkling. Joonmyun takes good notes, but his handwriting is really messy. Kyungsoo teases him about it, but he likes the extreme variations in Joonmyun’s writing. 

“You can tell where I was falling asleep,” Joonmyun laughs pointing at words that seem to be slipping off the notebook paper. They laugh about a number of other things. Kyungsoo asks how Joonmyun will be spending his weekend. 

“Working,” Joonmyun frowns, “Are you going to listen to Prince Suho this weekend.”

“I always do,” Kyungsoo replies easily. Joonmyun’s face lights up briefly, but they part ways before Kyungsoo can really register the change in expression.

◇♕◇

Kyungsoo is lying on his bed, the lights are off, and the only light is the one coming from outside of his room. It’s more of a comforting glow, he’s too lazy to turn on his salt lamp tonight.

The radio show starts with the ever familiar opening, and he finds himself humming along. Prince Suho sounds a little happier than usual. 

“I have horrible handwriting,” he says, catching Kyungsoo’s attention for a second, “Someone made fun of me about it. I think I should get one of those kid’s activity workbooks where you can trace letters.”Prince Suho laughs in a way that makes Kyungsoo imagine a certain eye crinkling smile.

Kyungsoo’s eyes have started to close at this point, and he drifts off to sleep. There’s something tugging at him, something that is begging to be remembered, but his dreams blur one into the other. He wakes up the next day, and that same nagging feeling is there--he ignores it. It’s the first time he hasn’t stayed up all the way through for Prince Suho’s radio show and he feels a bit off. His phone has three unanswered texts, the little light flashing blue to remind him to check.

Kim Joonmyun.

_Can we meet up today for lunch?_

 

Kyungsoo is ecstatic, hanging out with Joonmyun on a Sunday isn’t something he’d ever expect. He can’t believe it now, the way he’s able to sit across Joonmyun, whose eyes are sleepy and hair still tousled. 

But it’s Joonmyun who leans over and smooths a stray strand of hair down on Kyungsoo’s head. The light, light touch spreads to his temples, down the back of his neck and through his spine. 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo takes a sip out of his water. Joonmyun’s eyes blink at him sleepily, and Kyungsoo wants in that moment to run his fingertips along the highest point of Joonymun’s cheek. 

 

It’s a lovely, lovely Sunday.

◇♕◇

Six times.

 

Kyungsoo has hung out with Joonmyun six times now. Not on campus. 

“Oh you like Neon Genesis Evangelion?” Kyungsoo exclaims when he walks into Joonmyun’s apartment for the first time. 

Joonmyun rushes over to take the fan made plushies off of his couch so Kyungsoo can sit. 

“Do you like it too?”

Kyungsoo laughs, “I know about it because of Prince Suho.”

 

Joonmyun is quiet. 

 

“Why do you like him so much?” Joonmyun asks curiously. 

Kyungsoo is quiet now. He's had that small insistent feeling for a while now. It's not making him anxious, just aware of _something_ he can't quite put his finger on. 

“You know,” Kyungsoo pauses, blushing incredibly hard, the heat creeping to his ears, “he kind of reminds me of you.” 

Kyungsoo pauses, and that nagging feeling makes sense now. He looks pointedly at Joonmyun who has the most cartoonish expression on his face. His shoulders have been brought up to a shrugging position and his mouth is turned down and eyebrows scrunched up.

Kyungsoo bites his lip so he can't laugh. 

“Surprise…?” Joonmyun finally says with a pained smile, and it's the most anticlimactic thing in the entire world. 

“Amazing, I've been gushing about you _to_ you.”

“Thank you,” Joonmyun stands up, bowing deeply. Kyungsoo wants to kick him for a brief second. “Are you mad?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I can’t be,” he laughs, “but for good measure. Want to go out to dinner with me?”

“Not as friends though,” Joonmyun is smiling with his eyes.

“Not as friends,” Kyungsoo agrees. 

 

He isn’t sure where the confidence and nonchalance comes from. 

But he has a date with Kim Joonmyun.

◇♕◇

“Is the living room good or do we go to my room?” Kyungsoo is trying really hard to focus on closing the front door and keeping his mouth moving against Joonmyun’s.

“Won’t your roommate come home?” Joonmyun pulls away, slipping his shoes off. 

“Right,” Kyungsoo follows suit, and takes Joonmyun’s hand into his own. They tumble into his room, closing the door. They’re in semi darkness, the glowing lamp on the side of Kyungsoo’s bed the only direct light. 

“I still can’t believe you took that,” Joonmyun gestures to the lamp. 

“It was from you, it’s pretty anyway.”

Joonmyun smiles, straddling Kyungsoo and bending down to kiss him again. It’s wordless, the things they want and need. Between the stripping off of their clothes, Joonmyun pulling out a condom to roll onto Kyungsoo. Gasping, wordlessly kissing and pushing into one another. 

Kyungsoo pushes gently into Joonmyun, the lube he’d brought out earlier making the slip inside easier, smoother. Joonmyun’s mouth searches for his own, kissing harder, teeth and tongue enveloping Kyungsoo’s lips with each thrust. 

 

“You’re so good to me,” Joonmyun gasps, digging his hands into Kyungsoo’s hair later. He’d already come, and he wanted Joonmyun just as pliant under his mouth. Joonmyun keens as he comes too, his own come collecting onto his stomach and Kyungsoo’s chin. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, voice raspy. 

Kyungsoo cleans them up and allows himself to be enveloped in Joonmyun’s heavy arms. They don’t fall asleep until much much later. Kyungsoo loves the shadows cast along the plane of Joonmyun’s face by the glowing lamp.

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun never intentionally kept his radio persona a secret, but he also never made an effort to tell one of his most loyal listeners who also happened to be his friend--boyfriend now, who he is. It’s fine really.  
Kyungsoo listens to Prince Suho still, but more often than not, Joonmyun sends him customized playlists. 

Classes will be out in a week, and Kyungsoo will be attending his graduation ceremony then too. Right now he’s sitting in his car with the windows completely down. The breeze that blows through is warm, but feels good on his face. 

“That’s the last of me for the semester, have a really nice summer,” Prince Suho says over the radio, “I know I will. Remember that person that always doodled in class? They’re waiting for me outside.” 

Kyungsoo finds himself laughing, and there’s a the opening theme working as a closing for the show. The ever familiar anime sound bit coming from Kyungsoo’s radio until it fades out. It’s ten minutes later when he hears crunching on the gravel, and Joonmyun leans into the window, Kyungsoo swats his arm lightly.

“You scared me.”

Joonmyun pouts immediately, and Kyungsoo is reminded of how unfair it is that his _boyfriend_ is the cutest man to live and breathe. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles leaning in, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s own. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?”

 

Joonmyun presses in one more time, and he gets into the passenger seat. 

“I made you another mix,” he says handing him a CD with ‘best hits’ written on it in marker. 

“You can put it in,” Kyungsoo laughs. Joonmyun complies, pressing the CD inside and the car is immediately filled with music. 

“It’s the first song I ever played on the show.” 

It’s a familiar song that has a slow deep bass and light piano. It fits so perfectly with the way the breeze is flowing through the car as they drive home at midnight. Joonmyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s knee.

◇♕◇

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for sudi fest [here](http://reflection0112.livejournal.com/10872.html)
> 
> i'm still trying to get back into writing, please enjoy!


End file.
